Only Human
by Wingless-I-Fly
Summary: The world had become derailed. Fires raged, more and more graves were being dug every day, and even more surprising James Potter has finally seemed to give up on Lily Evans after seven long years. Through fights, tears, love, laughter, deaths, and marriages this group of seventh year Gryffindors will be thrust into the cruelty of the real world. Just remember, their only human.


_Only Human_

**C**hapter** O**ne

_'Cause I'm only human, _

_And I bleed when I fall down _

_I'm only human,_

_And I crash and I break down_

_~Human, Christina Perri_

If there was one thing that remained unbreakable through the last seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it was James Potter's unrelenting obsession of Lily Evans. He may have picked on her, and pulled cruel pranks on her and her friends, but at the end of the day, no matter how much he tried to deny it, he was irrevocably in love with the little flower.

Lily Evans, however, was not. Contrary to popular belief, she didn't hate him; she simply despised the flamboyant show that he put on for the world. She had witnessed the way he acted with his friends, always witty and loyal, and she was confused why he never acted that way towards herself. Around her he acted like a conceited douchebag that bullied anyone he viewed 'beneath' himself.

So you can understand why the entire student population would be in shock when come a month into seventh year, the infamous messy-haired boy hadn't asked the emerald-eyed witch out all year, nevertheless even paid any heed to her. Actually the only time those two ever talked was at Head meetings, and he still never really talked to her in particular.

The surprise blew over quickly though, and desperate girls became more fan crazed than ever. Not that James Potter didn't already have a vast enough aficionado club before; now it's just insanity. Although the bespectacled boy never lacked a snog or shag even when he made his interest in the petite redhead known, now every girl just assumed they'd be the new and improved 'Lily Evans' to him.

How did Lily handle all of this? Well most would think she would be ecstatic over James' lack of affection for her, but truthfully it bothered her. The fact that he refused to even talk to her made her curious as to what she did wrong. The year before the two had finally started to get along a little better; you could even go so far as to call them friends. But all the sudden he came back over the summer a changed man.

A man no one ever thought he could be. Not only because he no longer cared for Lily Evans, or at least that's what he portrayed, but also because he had matured over the summer. The Marauders, which consisted of James and his group of friends, had all but ceased their usual pranks. And the usual sparkle of happiness and mischief that twinkled in James' hazel eyes was gone, something that Lily had noticed.

She also noticed the way he never smiled, or laughed anymore. He smirked all the time though. A cold, emotionless rise of his lips. But, he wouldn't even grace her with that heartless interaction. Matured wasn't the right adjective for how James Potter had changed over the summer. Unemotional and detached fit better.

Lily didn't know what happened to the old James over the summer, and she never thought she'd say this but, she wanted him back. Not fawning over her, just being there; supplying her with that needed sense of security. And with the way the world has turned to shit, she could really use a bit of that at the moment.

_~~~~~L_&**J~~~~~**

"Don't forget you three-page essay is due next class," Professor Mcgonagall reminded her class of advanced seventh year Gryfinndors and Ravenclaws as the bell sounded signaling the end of Transfiguration.

While all the other students rushed out of the class, a certain redheaded teen took her time packing up her things. Remus Lupin, a member of the infamous Marauders and Lily's Transfig partner, stuck behind as well, waiting for her.

"Oh, Rem, you didn't have to wait for me," Lily spoke, as she got up from the table. Lily hadn't only befriended James last year, but all of the Marauders, Sirius and Remus in particular.

"I haven't talked to you out of class in a while," the sandy haired, sickly boy responded. As he held the door open for his short friend.

"Yeah, well, not everyone seemed over the moon to be in my presence, so…" She trailed off, unsuccessfully trying to get her bangs out of her face.

Remus' sky blue eyes eyed her knowingly. He could see that she missed the old James. They all did.

"He's just going through some…stuff, Lils. Give him time," Remus struggled to find the right words without alerting the ever alert Lily to James' true problems.

"Stuff that I couldn't help him with?" Lily asked incredulously, stopping in the middle of the deserted hall, and forcing Remus to look at her hurt expression.

"I thought," Lily stopped, and shook her head slowly, her red hair flying out of her ponytail. "I thought we were friends, James and I."

Remus let out a sigh, he hated James for doing this to her, but he, of all people, understood why he was doing it.

"You are." He cringed slightly, at the rough snort-like sound that resounded through the hall.

"Friends don't drop each other like flies, Rem," Lily said harshly, but her shinny eyes spooling with unshed tears spoke differently. "I've tried to talk to him, Remus. And you know what he does? He just ignores me. Like I don't fucking exist. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that he doesn't want anything to do with me."

Remus, not being able to see her suffer anymore, pulled her into his warm, familiar embrace.

"You don't understand Lils," Remus muttered into her hair. Lily pulled away, and tightened the strap of her bag.

"No, I don't Remus." Lily said, starting to walk again.

"I don't even know what I did wrong," she whispered forlornly. Remus stared down at his tiny, hurting friend, and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders. He may refuse to be around for her right now, but Remus damn sure won't leave his friend hanging.

_~~~~~L_&**J~~~~~**

"Oh Jamie," Alexis Palmei, a tall, blonde seventh year Hufflepuff cried loudly throughout the Prefects bathroom. "That was amazing,"

She raised her hand to wipe her sweaty head. She made a move to grab ahold of the male in the room, but he evaded her hand, walking towards the door while buttoning his shirt back up.

"Thanks for the shag," he sent a wink her way, to which she giggled obnoxiously, and then he walked out of the restroom.

"Now that, that's over and done with," he muttered to himself, making a beeline towards the Great Hall to gorge himself in a much needed meal.

"Prongs!" The disheveled boy stopped abruptly and turned when he heard his name being hollered down the hall. His hazel eyes fell upon his best mate, and fellow Marauder, Sirius Black.

"'Ey Padfoot," he responded when the devilishly handsome raven-haired boy fell into step with him.

"Three more deaths since this morning's paper," Sirius murmured glumly, his expression quickly changing from gleeful to miserable.

"Goddamn it!" James shouted angrily. "How many more people are going to have to die before the Ministry fucking does something!"

"Were long past the point of counting on the Ministry to do anything more than sit back and watch from behind their cubicles like little cowards." Sirius spoke heatedly. "That's what the _OTP_ is for."

"Meeting tonight, no?" The messy-haired boy asked as he pushed the gigantic wooden doors apart, and stepped inside the Great Hall.

"9:00," Sirius answered, before rushing towards the food.

_~~~~~L_&**J~~~~~**

What James Potter and Sirius Black didn't notice when they were walking towards the Great Hall was that they weren't alone. Alice Prewitt and Marlene Mckinnon shared looks of similar confusion at what they overheard the two boys talking about.

"Eh, just stupid Marauder talk," Marlene said. "Now let's go eat!" She all but shouted, perking up at the thought of warm mashed potatoes. But Alice wasn't so easily convinced. She had known James too long to suspect that he wasn't up to something. Just maybe though, for once this something is good.

_~~~~~L_&**J~~~~~**

Lily Evans and Remus Lupin arrived at dinner 20 minutes late, but still early enough that Black and Potter hadn't eaten _all_ the food. When they made it to where the rest of the Marauders were sitting, Sirius grinned widely, leaving both Lily and Remus subjected to seeing what food he was currently eating.

"Lilykins!" He erupted happily, wrapping his arms around her waist. Even though he was sitting and she was standing he still wasn't that much shorter than her.

"Hey Siri," she returned his smile, and pulled a piece of turkey out of his silky black locks.

"Come eat with us, Lils!" He all but demanded, trying to pull her down on the open seat next to him. Lily quickly broke free of his arms, and shook her head; she wasn't oblivious to the fact that James was suddenly very interested in his roast beef.

"Can't," she lied, "Promised the girls I'd eat with them," that was true.

"Don't be a stranger, Evans!" Sirius shouted towards her as she walked away. "We miss you," he said somewhat to himself, but Lily still heard him.

_Not all of you_, she thought bitterly as she plopped down beside her blonde-haired friend, Alice Prewitt.

"Hey Ali,"

"Lily!" Alice said happily, turning towards her redheaded friend. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I just ran into Remus, and we got to talking about some stuff," Lily responded smoothly, hoping her friend couldn't see through her mask.

"Speaking of Remus, has he mentioned anything about _OTP_?" Marlene butted in from Lily's right. The emerald-eyed witch had to hold in her gasp of surprise, she hadn't heard those letters since the end of last school year.

"Probably just stupid Marauder talk," Lily lied easily, adding in an eye roll for effect. Inside, however, her heart was pounding. Of course she knew what that meant, she's the one who bloody came up with it. But that didn't mean she was allowed to take part in it, no, why ever would a girl be able to join in on a man's job?

Dumbledore and Moody had flat out refused to let her join the Order, even after she all but begged. They said that 'she was too young and some people didn't think it would be a good idea'. What sexist fucks. But she knew they both were still working to get her in.

She had assumed the Marauders would be a part of the anti-Voldermort fight, but this confirmed it. And it made her all the more pissed that they could join and she couldn't.

"Mail's here," Alice's voice turned dark, and everyone in the hall quickly sent out a silent prayer that one of the black letters would not drop in front of them. Cries of agony resounded through the hall, as students received the horrifying news that one of their loved ones had perished from the war.

One lone black letter was clamped in the Ministry's owl, and it was heading straight towards the Gryffindor table. And then PLOP! It fell.

Right into Lily's empty plate. Lily's heart clenched painfully, and her breathing hitched. She felt the pressure of Alice's hands as she laid it on Lily's shoulder, and could hear Marlene's whispers of disbelief.

With shaky hands, she picked up the unnerving letter; already knowing that it obtained what was left of the life of someone she loved. Biting her lip hard, she tore open the dark envelope.

_~~~~~L_&**J~~~~~**

**'Cause I'm Only Human.**

So that is the official first chapter of 'Only Human'! If you've never heard the song, I recommend you look it up because it is amazing! Hope you all liked it(: Either way let me know in the comments below. *Epic Rhyming*

Thanks for reading,

Katie(:


End file.
